Meeting In The Moonlight
by Kawaii-Dipshit
Summary: Many stories are untold. Some are not worthy to tell, some still have to take place, others just can't be seen or heard if you don't pay attention. Some of these stories developed on the deck of the thousand sunny in the faint moonlight. And some of these stories are the beginning of an unseen and unspoken friendship. Sunny x Merry , Fluff.


Meeting In The Moonlight : An One Piece/Shot Fanfiction by Kawaii Dipshit.

Summary: Many stories are untold. Some are not worthy to tell, some still have to take place, others just can't be seen or heard if you don't pay attention.  
Some of these stories developed on the deck of the thousand sunny in the faint moonlight. And some of these stories are the beginning of an unseen and unspoken friendship. Fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?

***

The sky had turned black a few hours ago, and just like everyday after the sun had set, the moon and stars showed up to faintly light up the darkness.  
A lone young man sat on the figurehead of the thousand sunny, looking up to said moon and stars.

"I wonder what's it like," The man muttered to himself, his words slicing trough the silence of the night. "To be floating in the sky, and touching the clouds."

The male sighed, staring dreamily to the sky. He did not notice the shadow approaching him as he continued talking to himself.

"Sure, I've heard the crew talking about a place in the sky, and obviously I soared trough the sky with a 'coupe de burst', but they never describe how it feels, and barely grazing the clouds with my hands only makes me wonder about it more..." The male ranted, glad that no one could hear him. Or at least, he thought no one could.

"I know how the clouds feel..."

The man visibly jumped when a voice too feminine to be his own rang over the deck, and seeing how this voice wasn't familiar at all, he spun around, taking a battle position.

"Who the hell are you?" He hissed at the lighthaired girl in front of him.  
The girl didn't seem to be afraid or even a little bit surprised and she just smiled sweetly at the man.

"I'm an old friend," She said, the same awfully innocent smile gracing her lips. When the man raised an eyebrow at her answer, she blinked thrice before setting things straight.  
"Of Luffy and some others in the crew I mean. You weren't in the crew when I was."

This time, both eyebrows were raised. "You were in the crew?!"  
The man said disbelievingly. "Well, I guess that does explain how you know how clouds feel..."

The woman just smiled at him, and the moon appeared from behind the clouds, making it easier to look at the woman. She looked about 17 years old, had long wavy light colored hair and the most beautiful eyes and smile the man had ever seen.  
She looked like a woman that once joined the crew, at least, how she was described, even the age was right.

"Do you mind if I sat beside you?"  
The girl asked, and the man shook his head, causing her to gracefully take place on the figurehead.

Not entirely convinced, the man figured he'd ask her a question about her time in the crew, she could be a bounty hunter despite her looks.

"...could you tell me about your time as a strawhat?"  
The man said while turning to the young lady.

To his surprised she grinned mockingly. "You sound like a job interviewer,"

When the man remained silent, the girl spoke.

"They were still unknown pirates when I joined. I think that the time that I spent with them, was the best time of my life. They cared for me deeply, and treated me like their family. They...called me their nakama"  
The girl absentmindedly held her left wrist when she said this, and it was that simple gesture that made the man trust her.

"That's the kind of people they are..." The man laughed.  
"Loud, loving and amazing"

The girl giggled, the sound enchanting the man.

"I can't deny that, even if I wanted. " She agreed.

It was silent for a while, but that ended soon enough.  
"Oh, how rude of me,"  
The girl began, catching the man's attention.  
"I forgot to introduce myself... It might be a bit late but my name is-"

The man smiled, and rudely interrupted her.  
"Vivi. I know."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, and the man thought this was because of his "predicting" skills.

"I'm the Thousand Sunny, Sunny for you. Nice to meet you!"  
He said, grinning broadly while offering her his hand.

She accepted it, and shook it politely whilst laughing.

"I'm sorry I confused you Sunny."  
She said, releasing the hand of the frowning man.  
"I'm afraid you got it wrong. But if you know who Vivi is, you'll most likely know me as well."

The girl took Sunny's surprised face as a sign to continue, so she finished the sentence she said before.

"My name is Going Merry, Merry for short. It's a pleasure to meet you Sunny!"

As realization hit the ginger, Sunny was about to greet back when another Sunny joined the scene.

"Oh..." Merry said.

"We have to go soon. Sanji will be up in a few minutes."  
Sunny muttered.

Just as those words left his lips, the door leading to the boy's quarters swung open.

'We'll talk about the clouds when the moon comes up okay?"  
Merry whispered, receiving a fast nod and grin from Sunny before they both disappeared.

And this is how the two ships met, unaware of the friendship that would grow out of this simple happening.

***

As Sanji yawned and kicked open the door to the deck, he could have sworn he saw to tiny figures standing on the figurehead.  
One had fiery red hair that resembled a lion's mane, while the other had hair so fair it looked white. But when the chef blinked and rubbed his eyes they were gone.

He blamed it on a bad night of sleep and continued walking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

***

AN:  
Since this was written really fast and careless, there must be a few errors I missed while looking it over. Don't be shy to tell me if you find one (or more D:) and I would really appreciate it if you left a review while you're at it ;)  
I am thinking of writing another chapter (since Sunny and Merry are just too cute 3 ) and reviews might help me with this decision... Anyhoo, thanks a lot for reading :D

-Kawaii Dipshit


End file.
